


Sunflower Seeds 🌻~ A Nate X John Hancock Smut Fanfic

by Eddie_Not_Found



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_Not_Found/pseuds/Eddie_Not_Found
Summary: John Hancock is a man that’s as complex as all the stars in the universe and as simple as a handful of Sunflower seeds. When it comes to people the Mayor of Goodneighbor has got to be about the most dangerous ghoul Nate has ever come across. The man could charm a traveler out of his last stimpaks or ....one sole survivor out of his heart and much to Nates grievance the more time he spends with this dashing ghoul...the more his heart starts to yearn for things it really ought not to.-Read more to find out
Relationships: John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Sunflower Seeds 🌻~ A Nate X John Hancock Smut Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is an old fanfic, I really ought to have posted it ages ago but here goes. My first go at a Fallout4 pairing between John Hancock / Nate -The Sole Survivor. ‘‘Tis might be really OC as I haven’t played a Fallout game in a long time. But be nice folks. Give me a comment and a kudos if you dig this story and I will continue it post a one shot. Thanks.

Nate walked up the stairs to the office of the Mayor of Goodneighbor. He had been meaning to have a word with the man from the very start but the Mayor had been damn near impossible to find. It’s only when he asked one of Hancocks lackies did he get pointed in the right direction. 

He expected to find the man downstairs with everyone else downing whiskey and cheap beers but he was directed to the ghouls office. The office was of course messy, papers strewn about and covering most surfaces, it was a wonder anything got done in Goodneighbor. 

You needed a permit for most things, even so much as living here it was a standard thing and Mayor Hancocks office was more unsigned permits than room space. Nate was almost tempted to start picking up papers less the poor ghoul was buried under one of these untidy piles. 

But not a peep came out from under the piles and the slight breeze coming from an ajar backdoor sent a stack of papers not battered down flying in every direction. Nate just managed to dodge a piece of paper flying towards his eyeball. 

After swimming through what felt like a dozen papers to get to the outside balcony he finally found him. Mayor Hancock, a ghoul and the man who ran Goodneighbor. Who was currently lounging around on a deck chair his eyes closed as his face was angled towards the sun. 

He’d never seen a ghoul look...more at peace, nor this...human. Before he got caught and promptly shot for staring he coughed awkwardly, garnering the man’s attention instantly. 

“Naaate just the man I wanted to see, must be my lucky day.” Nate was never sure if he was sarcastic or meant it. “Pull up a chair. “ A rough chuckle rasping from the man as he patted a deck chair next to him. 

Despite his easy going attitude and the little pockets of jokes between them Nate knew better than to disobey this wasn’t a question but a direct order he’d seen him stab men for less so he saddled himself down in the chair closest to the ghoul. His knees pressed together and his nerves on edge, this was unfamiliar territory of a sorts. 

He didn’t like unfamiliar it had a way of going wrong. He stared ahead not having the guts to face the ghoul directly, he didn’t want to push the man. He felt his body tensing. He needed to do something he saw an extra bottle of beer placed on the arm of his chair and gulped. 

“May I?” He said staring at the beer like his life depended on it. The mayor just hummed in approval. He had to stop himself from lunging for the beer. Clumsily pressing the bottle to his lips. Half of it nearly going down his shirt.  
He stared out off the balcony at the grimy dingy town known as good neighbor, around now was a time called the golden hour. 

The sun was setting blazing a yellow hue on every building, it’s warmth on his face slightly hot. He sighed trying to relax himself and squinting at the sunset.  
“Beautiful ain’t it? This pile of a rubble, she isn’t much to look at, but she has her charm. Like an old lover, not pretty but maybe expected, comfortable.” 

This small talk, was odd. He didn’t take the ghoul to be someone nastolgic but he guessed people had their moments. “It’s very beautiful sir. A fine town.” A second passed and then another silence. 

He patiently waited expecting him to say something else in fact anything at all but there was silence. The alcohol had done its trick but he as still a fair bit eager to close the silence. 

That’s when he snuck a glance at the ghoul noticing the sharp cracking sounds of a shell being opened. The mayor met his eyes, they seemed to crinkle at the edges. Nate felt like he had been caught looking at something he shouldn’t have.  
“Ghoul got your tongue?” 

He swallowed and let out a laugh that was a bit too sharp for his own liking. “Sunflower seeds, helps me distract myself.” The ghoul mumbled.  
“Have some, they’re good with beer.” 

Hancock leaned over his hand held out and Nate knowing better than not to accept cupped his own hands as what looked to be sunflower seeds poured into his hands.  
Sunflower seeds one of the rare luxuries of this world he thought he wouldn’t live to see them again. One of the only seeds seemingly capable of surviving the radiation of this world. 

He pressed the black seed to his teeth cracking them open and savoring the salty exterior of the seeds, it made him think of his father sitting on the porch cracking the seeds between his teeth and drinking a beer as a young Nate rode around the culdesac on his bike. The taste was nastolgic as he spat out the shell. The effort to get the small seed out of the shell was above the reward but it gave a little sense of satisfaction. Like tilling the land to get vegetables.

“Pretty good aren’t they?” He heard that gruff laughter from Hancock.  
Nate feeling a little bit more brave with alcohol in his system, and something for his mouth and hands to do suddenly felt a bit more talkative.  
“I always pegged you for the sugary sweets kind, you know cherry sundaes, maple syrup ice cream and...pretty red heads.”

A harsh laugh came from Hancock it was deep and rich and tumbled from his skinless lips freely. John Hancock stared at him, their eyes black and shiny, crinkling at the edges to show he found humor in Nate’s words, Nate couldn’t help but give him a cheeky grin back, there was something about the ghoul that despite how nervous they made him also made him kinda like the guy. 

“No, no sweets are alright but a man like me..I’m more of the savory kind.”  
A hand pressed to Nate’s knee making him crush the delicate sunflower seed in his hand as he jumped at the contact but Hancock drawled on. His smile slipping from his face as he almost choked on the seed in his mouth. Hancock continue to speak as though he wasn’t just touching Nate’s knee. 

“Chestnuts on an open fire, tinned spam and uh...”  
The hand traveled up his knee squeezing his thigh, making Nates leg tingle, as he looked at Hancock nervously. But the man’s face is the paradigm of innocence.  
Hancock gave him a toothy smile. “Grimy lost survivors who wander into my camp.”  
A hand starts to warm his thigh the thumb stroking his leg in dizzying circles. 

Nate felt his tongue go heavy, his fingers felt twitchy and that thumb on his leg seemed to melt through his suit like radiation. He could only stutter his response. 

“T-that so?” 

“What about you?”

That hand seemed to crawl up, the hair on the ends of his arms standing up at the sensation, maybe it was the drink but the alcohol, the warm sun on him and that climbing hand seemed to work wonders on his mental state. Oh good lord, what was this. It felt kinda nice. Warm and rough and so firm he could hardly put a sentence together. 

“I like my beef j-jerky. “  
When those fingers crept a little further up the meat of his thigh he almost forgot to breathe. “F-fuck!” 

“Mmm language Nate” 

It was almost there, but not nearly enough it seemed shy of where he really wanted to be touched he gazed full on at the ghoul, his teeth digging into his own lips to stop himself from hollering. John Hancock was looking at him with a look he’d never seen before. 

There was a glint to their black eyes, a quirk of their lips that suggested joy In this as though it entertained him, the smallest way in which his eyes half closed. 

HUNGER. 

“What’s the matter Nate, you’re looking real tense all of a sudden.”  
The bastard was grinning up at him, a real Cheshire Cat smile. Suddenly Hancock was much closed, his shoulder brushing Nate’s his hot breath in his ear. “I- I don’t k-kno- AHHHH!” His jaw ached from his teeth clacking shut so quickly. A wicked chuckle in his ear. 

“You know Nate I don’t think I ever said so. But you are pretty easy on the eyes, not too shabby in the looks department..” He was practically purring he was speaking so low and the vibrations of his voice felt like a direct line to his dick. 

But that torturous hand wasn’t touching him where he needed. Just a little more..  
Nate didn’t know why but his head felt like it was spinning under the intense eyes of Hancock, a ghoul that had no trouble gutting men was heavily petting him. 

“Now I may not look like an Angel...but...when a man looks this ugly..he starts to ah work on other skills.” The second squeeze this time on his inner thigh made something twitch in his pants and his mouth run dry, he let out the scarcest whimper. 

“J-John!”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to give kudos and comments if you liked this.


End file.
